Strawberry Jam
by kirayasha aka kira
Summary: A bit of strawberry jam on the Duchess' lower lip sparks an afternoon of fun with jam for all involved…


Title: Strawberry Jam  
Fandom: Kuroshitsuji  
Author: kira  
Chars/Pairs: Duchess/ Cook from Kuroshitsuji's "Ciel in Wonderland," aka Soma & Agni and the Cheshire Tiger-cat, aka Grell  
Genres: romance/ food porn  
Warnings: none  
Word Count: 665  
Summary: A bit of strawberry jam on the Duchess' lower lip sparks an afternoon of fun with jam for all involved…

Author's note: Special thanks to my beta, Jen, for helping me find my crack!mojo. ;p

888

"My dear Duchess," the Cook began, "You have a lil bit of jam…" He ran his finger over his lower lip.

"Where?" The Duchess, setting down his tea cup, reached for his napkin.

"There…"

The Duchess wiped it away. Much to their surprise the little blob returned, this time slightly bigger than before. The toast on the Duchess' plate snickered when he tried wiping it away again, only to have it return even bigger than before. The Duchess licked it, but the blob simply moved to the other side of his mouth. He tried dabbing it again to no avail.

The Cook watched the blob of strawberry jam as it danced all over the Duchess' face, while he tried wiping it off. As much as he hated wasting food, he thought the Duchess looked very tasty covered in jam and he had a strong desire to lean in and lick it off, while imagining he was licking the contents of the jam pot off his lithe body.

"Help!"

"Uh, yes!" The Cook got up, and after a few unsuccessful attempts at wiping it off, he simply leaned in and licked it off.

"Thank you, my-" the Duchess started to say, when the toast hurled the contents of the jam pot at him. "Cook!"

The Cheshire Tiger-cat looked up from where he was lying in a puddle of sunlight that streamed in from one of the skylights and shook his head. They were at it again, and he hoped they would soon be sprawling naked on the Duchess' bed, sharing kama, instead of sneezing their brains out from the pepper the Cook hurled into the air at the thought of wasting food.

The Cook, meanwhile, was wiping furiously at it to no avail as the silly jam refused to go away. Both were at a loss for what to do when the jam neatly spelled out in a delicate script, "Lick me." Grinning happily, the Cook scooped him up in his arms and carried him upstairs to the Duchess' bedroom, the jam pot scurrying along behind them.

The Cheshire Tiger-cat got up and lightly padded over to the stairs intent on following them, and as he did so, his tiger-body morphed in a more man-like shape. He then expanded his body, in that slinky way Cheshire Tiger-cats had, and popped his head up through the floor. If he was feeling really creative, he could have poked his head through the ceiling and faded away until only his eyes peeked through the Duchess' canopy, while the rest of him remained comfortably behind in the puddle of sunlight..

Chuckling softly to himself, he watched as the Cook smeared strawberry jam all over the Duchess' naked body and so as not to waste any food, he carefully licked it off. And not to be out-done, the Duchess took a turn eating the never ending supply of jam from the Cook's body. The Cheshire Tiger-cat especially liked the way the Duchess ate it off the Cook's swollen member along with the "cream" that spurted from its tip. It was in a word, an epicurean delight of epic proportions!

_Yes, yes, YES!_ This little romp of theirs was turning out to be more entertaining than the time the Duchess had a curry-gasm over a particularly tasty curry. The Cheshire Tiger-cat was amazed at all the different ways one could use strawberry jam when pleasuring another. From eating it out of the Duchess' navel to dipping the Cook's toes in the jam and sucking it off, nothing was too bizarre or mundane for them.

Unfortunately, the more the Cheshire Tiger-cat watched, the more he discovered he had a little problem of his own. So he did the only thing he could do, he left them to their own devices and went in search of a jam pot. Finding a pot of orange marmalade, he wondered if he could have as much tasty fun on his own as they had with the strawberry jam…


End file.
